


Miedo & Locura

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Romantico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: "Tsukishima supo que su tragedia no era el fin de la vida, la muerte, sino algo más doloroso y aterrador que eso.Su tragedia, era pues, el amor."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Miedo & Locura

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado-basado en un poema.
> 
> Hecho para Alecchi.
> 
> Poema utilizado: El cordón del zapato por Charles Bukowski. [Es muy largo, los párrafos que utilice se encuentran dentro del ff. ]
> 
> Escrito en diciembre del 2015.

**Miedo & locura**

" _Una mujer, una llanta_  
 _desinflada, una_  
 _enfermedad, un deseo; temores ante ti,_  
 _temores que puedes estudiar_  
 _como las piezas de un_  
 _tablero de ajedrez..._  
 _no son las cosas importantes las que_  
 _llevan a un hombre al_  
 _manicomio._

(...)

Tsukishima nunca tuvo miedo del monstruo bajo la cama, ni de la quimera en el armario. Cuando sus padres lo reñían y amenazaban diciéndole que si no se dormía aquellas criaturas saldrían para asustarlo, Kei pensaba entonces que ellos eran demasiado crédulos pues cosas como esas sólo existían en las películas. Aunque eso no significaba que nunca se horrorizara. Lo que pasaba es que sus temores a menudo eran de otro tipo. ¿Qué pasaría si nunca encontraba algo que le gustara? ¿Qué haría cuando pararse en la cancha de voleibol fuera doloroso? ¿Lloraría y amortiguaría sus sollozos con la almohada?

Sus miedos lo torturaban con tanta frecuencia, lo saludaban todos los días, le cantaban antes de que durmiera, le susurraban cuando se quedaba solo y le gritaban si se ponía demasiado entusiasta. Debido a que era un hombre de gran voluntad se mantenía. Si hubiera sido de otra manera ya habría sucumbido hace mucho tiempo.

Y es que las cosas que lo volvían loco...

Tampoco se podían tocar. Eran una invención de su cabeza al igual que el monstruo bajo la cama y la quimera en el armario.

(...)

_No, es la serie continua de pequeñas tragedias_   
_lo que lleva a un hombre al_   
_manicomio..._   
_no es la muerte de su amor_   
_sino el cordón de su zapato que se rompe cuando tiene prisa."_

(...)

Cuando Tsukishima conoció a Hinata, pensó que éste era la criatura pluricelular más estúpida que había pisado el mundo. Un idiota de sangre caliente que lo único que tenía en la cabeza era voleibol y más voleibol. Y que lo peor era que no venía solo, sino en paquete, con otro imbécil de dudosa inteligencia que era conocido como El rey de la cancha.

Nunca se sintió más ofendido con el destino. Ése que se empeñaba en verlo siendo miserable. ¿Tener que aguantar a dos estúpidos? Gran broma. Viva. Qué divertido.

Lo cierto es que, cuando conoció al señuelo de Karasuno, no sólo reflexionó sobre cuán idiota era criatura pluricelular identificada como Shōyō Hinata, también considero mucho sobre el brillo que emitía el chico. Esa aura que impulsaba a otros a mirarlo con detenimiento y tener _miedo_ de su constante progreso.

Tsukishima conoció por primera vez un monstruo que se podía tocar. Uno que no estaba escondido bajo la cama de un niño, ni en el armario de un desconocido. Uno que se paraba en la cancha e iluminaba a aquellos que lo rodeaban.

Hinata Shōyō... lo asustaba. Si no, ¿qué otra explicación le podía dar a esos leves temblores y subidas de temperatura que experimentaba cada vez que lo veía? ¿Cómo justificar los dolores de su estómago y la necesidad de mantenerlo lejos porque sentía que si él estaba cerca se moría?

Y sus temores se callaban. Ya no le saludaban, ni le cantaban, ni le susurraban, ni le gritaban. Pues se habían extinguido.

Pero ahora algo más lo atormentaba. La criatura Hinata Shōyō era la que lo incitaba a seguir al camino que conducía a la locura. Ella aparecía todas las noches en sus pensamientos y lo obligaba a mantenerse despierto, a imaginar posibles y supuestos.

Shōyō que no estaba debajo de su cama lo asustaba. Lo hacía querer correr, pero no llegaba muy lejos, pues las agujetas de su tenis a menudo se rompían y caía, caía en un vacío que no conocía.

Entonces, lo único que se pasaba por su mente era que enloquecería y nadie podría hacer nada para ayudarlo, ni dándole cien pastillas, ni platicándole todas las noches para evitar que el monstruo brillante apareciera para quedarse en sus razonamientos.

Y quería llorar. Pero también reír.

Tsukishima supo que su tragedia no era el fin de la vida, la muerte, sino algo más doloroso y aterrador que eso.

Su tragedia, era pues, el amor.

Shōyō que no estaba en el armario de un desconocido, estaba en su corazón, en su mente, en cada parpadeo, hundiéndose en sus pupilas y abriéndose paso en sus entrañas.

Shōyō, la criatura estúpida y pluricelular...

...era su perdición.


End file.
